


Seduction

by luciusmistress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciusmistress/pseuds/luciusmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius seduces a not-so-very-reluctant Severus…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

  
-What do you want? Wait, I don’t think I even want to know. Just go back to your fan club, ok?

-Aren’t we in a mood today? By the way, that scowl does not make you look intimidating, just makes you look silly. _This_ is way more intimidating.

-Get away from me! What’s this, am I the only Slytherin you haven’t buggered yet?

-Oh, I’ve buggered, as you so eloquently put it, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs too. Even some Gryffindors.

-Like that’s an achievement. Black couldn’t keep his pants on if his life depended on it. And stop looking at me like that!

-Like what? It was you who brought up the sex. Maybe I’d just forgotten the password and came to ask you– Oh, for heaven’s sake, do stop trying to lift your eyebrow at me. I invented the gesture, remember?

-Well, the password’s Wolfsbane. Anything else?

-You really get distressed with me standing this close. And it’s you who seems to think everything I do has to do with sex… Hmm…

-Let –

-You look quite cute when you blush. Maybe I’m going to have to shag you after all.

-I have no interest in being the latest one in your long line of conquests. I have no interest in YOU, how hard is that to understand?

\- …

-And that eyebrow-thing doesn’t work on me, either. Especially since half the school is copying it already.

-Including you. By the way, that’s just a broom cupboard behind you. A rather spacious one, now I come to think of it…

-Step back or I’ll bite.

-Hmm… Where exactly, I wonder.

-…

-…

-That was low, even for you!

-You seemed quite happy to kiss me back, nevertheless. Oh, don’t bother going for your wand. I … confiscated it while you were distracted.

-Let me out! I’ll scream!

-Oh no, you won’t. Not yet. _Colloportus_!

-What do you mean, yet? Oh…

-Blushing really suits you so much better than scowling. This is absolutely delightful.

-Get your hands off me! I’ll scream for help! I swear I will!

-Go right ahead.

-…

-See, I told you so. You’re just making up excuses to get me to kiss you again.

-…

-Ow. For that, I think I’ll make you beg me to fuck you.

-I’ll NEVER EVER… Oomph.

-Don’t be such a Gryffindor about it. You’re rock hard already. Without me touching you anywhere near–

-Ahh…

-You like it when I do this. Shall I bite the other one, too?

-N-no… ohhh…

-Not very convincing. Especially when you’re arching towards me, not away from me.

-Don’t…

-Don’t what? Continue? Or stop?

-Unh huh…

-Knew it was the last one. You just can’t stop watching me kneel before you, can you?

-…

-Oh no, I won’t do that just yet. Does my hair tickle you?

-Please…

-Begging already? Lovely. How about if I do this?

-Just DO it already!

-Do what? I thought it was “don’t” only a while ago.

-Please!

-Oh, I won’t make this THAT easy for you. You bit me first, remember?

-I’m sorry… please…

-No, you don’t. You’ll come with my cock buried so deep in your arse you’ll worry if it comes out from your mouth.

-NO!

-You’re right, mind wondering there a moment. _Accio lubricant_!

-You… ACTUALLY… carry… LUBE… in your school bag?

-You should be very grateful that I do. Even this would really hurt you if my fingers were dry.

-Unh…

-Except for that last bit. You didn’t even know, did you?

-Uhhhh…

-Ah, virgins. I just LOVE them.

-Please…

-Back to begging? So predictable. If you want me to fuck you, you’ll have to say so.

-…

-And don’t look at me like that. You knew perfectly well I’m not going to be nice about this.

-PLEASE, PLEASE JUST FUCK ME, LUCIUS!

-All you had to do was ask nicely. That better?

-Awwaaahhh…

-Did I hurt you? Whoops, my mistake. I think I’ll do it again.

-Oowwaaah…

-You feel quite exquisite. Rather impressive vocals, too.

-You… bastard… ohh…

-You were… even easier than I thought. No, stop trying to touch yourself, or I won’t let you come at all.

-Please…

-If you touch that cock of yours one more time, I’ll never do this to you again.

-…

-Knew that would work.

-Lucius… I…

-Oh, all right. I’ll be merciful, just this once. Since it’s your first time.

-AAAhhhhh…

-ohhh… Now look what you’ve done. My hand’s all sticky.

-…

-Lick it clean.

-…

-I meant my hand, actually. But I like the way you think.

-You… did you really mean…

-That I would like to do this again? Maybe. If you ask nicely.

-I will NOT…

-Ah, more fun for me. Probably not for you, though. _Scourgify_!

-Can I have my wand back now, please?

-Why, it’s still in your pocket. You didn’t even look.

-Bastard!

- _Alohomora_! See you later, Snape.


End file.
